New Pup on the Team
by Month4
Summary: Mayor Humdinger tries to get revenge on Ryder for ruining his plans. He intends it to go no further than getting bruises, but it didn't go as planed. And how does this new pup fit into all this? Rated T to be safe.
Today is the grand opening of Adventure Bay's first animal/human medical clinic. A clinic where doctors and vets care for humans and their pets under the same roof. The place is finished during the winter, so there's lots of snow on the ground by the grand opening. Mayor Goodway had winter games set up at the top of Jake's mountain for a celebration. The actual celebration is in the ski hut. After Mayor Goodway cuts the ribbon everyone heads to Jake's mountain there is a snowboarding contest with Foggy Bottom's mayor, Mayor Humdinger. During the contest Ryder and the Paw Patrol foils the mean mayor's plans to cheat. And thus, Mayor Goodway was able to win for Adventure Bay.

"Excuse me, are you Ryder?" asks someone behind Ryder as she taps him on the shoulder. Ryder turns to see the woman whom Mayor Goodway introduced as April, who's the head of nurses' aides. She's a little older than he is.

"Yes, what can I help you with?" asks Ryder. April bends down and picks up a poodle that's by her feet.

"This is Isis," introduces April. "She is almost ready to become the first doctor pup. She just needs medical equipment that a pup can use. Mayor Goodway told me that you're the person to create such items."

"Hi," says Isis.

"Nice to meet you two," replies Ryder. "I'll see what I can do when I get home."

"Thanks Ryder," smiles April.

"Thank you Ryder," says Isis. April puts Isis back on the floor and the two of them rejoins the party. Little did anybody knows that a certain mayor from Foggy Bottom is watching Ryder with a scowl on his face; and his eyes are burning with the desire for revenge for ruining his plans. The man slips outside to prepare his plan for getting back at his archenemy.

Ten minutes later

Mayor Humdinger runs up to Ryder.

"Ryder, one of my kitten's tools malfunctioned," explains Mayor Humdinger. "I managed to calm it down but I need you to look at it."

"Lead the way," responds Ryder. The two of them runs out from the hut.

Later on near where the snowboarding contest started

Ryder and Mayor Humdinger runs along the fence keeping people safely away from the edge, and towards seven kittens that are kitten versions of all members of the Paw Patrol. Cat Rubble has its very small shovel out, and wiggling it back and forth.

"Cat Rubble was playing snow fight when its shovel froze," explains Mayor Humdinger.

"Let's see what the problem is," says Ryder as he sits in the snow on his knees. He gently holds the shovel while he looks at its joints.

"I don't see anything wrong," says Ryder. But that's as far as he gets before a hand covers his mouth and an arm wraps around his arms, trapping them against his torso. The hand over his mouth slowly comes away as Cat Rocky puts packing tape in its place. Ryder tries to struggle as his hands are being forced together in front of him. But, he gives up due to the fact that Mayor Humdinger is stronger than him, and let his wrists be tied by packing tape. He is then lead to a sled Cat Everest brings at that point, and forced to lay down on his back on it. The sled is a bit small so Ryder's legs stick out up to the middle of his shins. He is then slid closer to the fence that is supposed to block people from a dangerous part of the ski slope. Ryder's arms are then lifted above his head and he's slid past the fence and tied to the fence post.

"There, just one last thing before I leave you," says Mayor Humdinger. Ryder looks up to watch him stand a candle in the snow underneath the rope that is the only thing keeping him from going down the slope.

"Don't worry, I had Cat Skye scout out this area," explains Mayor Humdinger as he lights the candle. "The worst you'll get are bad bruises. While I make myself an alibi at the party." After the candle is lit and is burning through the rope Mayor Humdinger and his kittens leaves Ryder to his fate. Once Ryder thinks Mayor Humdinger is far away enough the young man wiggles his wrists to get at his watch under his sleeve. Once he succeeds he opens the face up and presses a secret button in it. It is one that will send a signal to the pup tags for help. It is one he made for emergencies like these.

At that time, back at the party

The members of the Paw Patrol are talking amongst each other and their friends. That is, until a very loud beep comes out from their pup tags. They instantly recognize it from the talk Ryder gave them after they joined the team.

"Oh no," they gasp. Everyone immediately rushes out and past Mayor Humdinger. When they got to where Ryder is the flame on the candle has burned through most of the rope. Everest barks out her grappling hook and hooks it to the fence post Ryder is tied to. Marshal puts out the candle and the rope with his water cannon. But it is too late, the rope keeping Ryder safe breaks. April grabs Everest's grappling hook rope and follows Ryder down.

Third person P.O.V with Ryder

Midway down one of Ryder's over hanging legs gets caught between two rocks that was hidden by snow. But, his body just keeps going except to go around the rocks. Suddenly Ryder hears a loud snap coming from his trapped leg and the most excruciating pain he's ever felt. That is when he feels someone grab him and keeps him from sliding further. It is April holding a rope Ryder recognizes it as the one he attached to Everest's grappling hook. A little later Chase slides down on Ryder's other side. Chase is wearing a pup harness and is attached to his vehicle's winch.

"How is he?" asks Chase.

"Not good," answers April, looking at the condition of Ryder's leg. "Tell Isis to get down here with the medical bag, and send down a human harness on a longer line than this one. Do it as fast as you can."

"Right," nods Chase before running up. In no time Isis is next to her with the handle of the medical bag in her jaws and April is attaching the human harness to herself while Ryder is holding onto the grappling hook rope. She then attaches the medical bag to her line.

"Okay Isis," says April as she puts Ryder's hands around the wrench line. "Go quickly up and wrap the grappling hook tightly around the fence pole and bring it back down." As Isis follows April's instructions the human woman replaces Ryder's gag with a small wooden rod between his teeth. She then slides further down the slope to deal with Ryder's injured leg. Ryder's leg is broken with the bone sticking out of the skin. There's no spray of blood, but it's bleeding fast. April ties a tourniquet so tight around Ryder's leg that he's crying from the pain, but the bleeding stops. With that task done April slides lower to see about getting Ryder's foot loose. With just one jerk upwards Ryder's foot is free from the rocks. April puts the wooden rod that was between Ryder's teeth back in the bag. When she's done Isis is already back at her side. April hooks the grappling hook to her harness before she takes the wrench hook off and reattaches it to Ryder's bond wrists. Ryder is passed out at this point.

"Okay, you can pull Ryder up now!" calls April.

Later, at the top of the ski slope

Once Ryder is out of harm's way, and April and Isis climbed up, Rocky cuts the packing tape around Ryder's wrists off. Ryder is still out cold as Alex lays his hands to his side.

"Jake, do you have a spare room in the hut I can use as a makeshift operating room?" asks April.

"Yes there is," replies Jake. "Follow me." Mr. Porter and another man from the town carries the sled Ryder is on as they follow Jake. April goes straight to the bathroom to prep herself and her equipment.

"Mayor Goodway, call the hospital," instructs April. "Tell them to bring some pints of Ryder's blood type." Mayor Goodway takes out her cell phone.

"Ryder's leg is that bad?" asks Alex as he watches her pour rubbing alcohol in with her tools in various measuring cups.

"Yes little one," responds April. "Ryder lost a lot of blood. His wound has to be treated now."

"What are those measuring cups for?" asks Alex.

"They're so that Isis can hand them to me with her mouth," answers April. After cleaning her tools and her arms and hands she carries her equipment in, followed by Isis. The door closes behind her and everybody waits quietly for news about their town's hero.

An hour later

April and Isis walks out of the room and Alex is the first one to ask the question, "How is Ryder?"

"The surgery was a success," smiles April. "Can the same people that carried Ryder put him in the bed in there?" Wordlessly, the two men rushes inside and April and Isis carries their medical bag back to where they put their stuff. After that they returned to the room and cleans up as an ambulance drives up. Some EMT staff rushes in, but calmly inserts the IV needle into Ryder's wrist once they noticed the unneeded alarm.

"Thank you sirs," says April to the EMT staff. "You can go now."

"Wow," exclaims Alex as the EMT staff leaves. "You're a nurses' helper and yet handled that like a real surgeon."

"Yes, well, I studied more than taking care of already treated patients," replies April.

"Hey, April, is it okay if we see Ryder now?" asks Rubble.

"Yes you can," answers April. "He'll need to stay here until he doesn't need the IV."

"That's cool," responds Jake. "I'll just set up sleeping bags up after people leaves so that the Paw Patrol can sleep in there too."

"I'll sleep on the couch if you don't mind," says April. "I'll need to keep an eye on him for the night."

"Cool by me," replies Jake.

That night

Jake is sleeping in his own room, April has just gotten to sleep on the sofa after checking up on Ryder with Isis next to her, and the pups of the Paw Patrol are on the bed Ryder is in when he opens his eyes. He weakly looks around and looks at his sleeping team. Then he smiles as he drifts back to sleep.

In the morning

Chase wakes up to someone petting him on the head. He sees that it is Ryder, awake and sitting up in bed. Chase can't help but howl out of happiness, jumping onto Ryder's chest, and licks at his leader's face until he's pushed aside by the others, who woke up due to Chase's howling. They are interrupted when April enters the room.

"How are you feeling today?" she asks.

"Great," answers Ryder. "It's just that my leg hurts." Ryder leans forwards to rub his injured leg, but feels something hard on it. Ryder pushes the covers and sheets down to look at a cast made out of paper.

"You have Rocky to thank for supplying me with the newspapers I used for your cast," explains April, then she turns to head out of the room. "I'll bring you some pain killers with your breakfast while I take out the IV."

A few minutes later April brings Ryder breakfast and pain killers. Jake follows her with dog food for the pups. April removes the IV needle from Ryder's wrist before he starts eating.

A while after breakfast Ryder rides with Chase back to The Lookout. Ryder used Marshal's EMT crutch to limp to Chase's vehicle.

The next day

In the Paw Patrol HQ part of The Lookout tower the Paw Patrol is lined up in their uniforms. April is standing behind them while Isis is in front of Ryder in front of everyone. Ryder is holding a pup pack.

"Isis, in light of what you did yesterday when helping April out when saving me I don't just give you this medical pup pack," begins Ryder, then he takes out a collar with the hand that's not supporting him on the crutch. "I also hereby officially make you a member of the Paw Patrol. As long as you do your best to lend a paw whenever help is needed I now declare you a part of the Paw Patrol. You are now our medical pup." Ryder puts on Isis's pup pack on her and puts a pup tag around her neck. Isis looks down to see a white tag with a red cross hanging from the collar.

"Hurray Isis!" cheers April, as the other Paw Patrol pup howls in joy.

The End


End file.
